User talk:Birchy
HEH HEH!!! Hi everyone! I really want to make Chararts, but... I don't have a CLUE on how to. I know it's Pixlr, but I need someone who can tell me what each tool is for, how to get the image on it, and how to put it up on the Charart page. I'm not very good at all of this, but if I get a good tutorial to use, then I'll use it, and give you a big WOOT!! Birchy 20:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello Birchy! Okay, before you make a charart, you have to join PCA as an apprentice. Go ahead and go the the PCA (Project Character Art) discussion page, and leave a join request at the bottom. Do that, and I'll see if I can help you with your chararts. :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Your very welcome! Okay, now I don't think I can really tell you how to do a charart excatly. Go to, www.pixlr.com, and that's where you'll upload your pixel blank. Now, go here - Warriors Wiki:Charart/Apprentice Tutorials. This will give you a list of tutorials on how to do shading, highlights ect. I wouldn't recomend my tutorial, because I haven't finished it yet :) But I do recomend Mousetalon's tutorials. Good luck! --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Charart Yes, I am doing charart. Just fill in this form: Name: Eye color: Fur color: 2nd color(patched,paws chest tail, ect.): Gender: Rank: Thank you. And welcome to the wikia community! [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 00:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright then! I'll get you will recive your charart on maybe Friday the 29th or Satrurday the 30th [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 16:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I NEED HELP!! Hi everyone who reads this (likely to be two people). I'm practicing Chararts, making my own, and I'm making just a brown warrior. I've used the dodge tool, but it's really bumpy, and doesn't look shaded. I used smudge, but it's really wobbily. Please help!!! I really need good advice, and I can't find anything about how to make the highlights nice and smooth, and rounded, not all bumpy. Birchy 20:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Practice Warrior This is good =) The ear pink needs blurring but pretty much everything else is right. Nice work [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 21:19, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Want one? MaplefernHi everyone! 15:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so what colour, font, background colour do you want? And what do you want it to say? MaplefernHi everyone! 15:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Like this? [[User:Birchy|'Pinkheart']][[User Talk:Birchy|'Love is in the air!']] MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 13:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Go , then scroll down until you see 'Signature'. Tick the Custom signature box, then copy and paste the code in. The code is PinkheartLove is in the air! Is the box slighty below ticked (mini check mark)?(it should: Custom signature: This uses wikitext style blahblah blah...sorry I feel a bit lazy) Mistheart Here she is! Do you like her? I had alittle help from Insaneular on the highlights, anyways, any changes that need to be made?[[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 19:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi Birchy! Your an apprentice the same as me! I'd like to take up your offer at doing Charart but I need practice to! Can we be friends though? I get the feeling we're going to get along! Please leave a message on my talk page and look at my cats! I have 9 up at the mo and I'm working on more! Hope to hear from you soon ^^ Fawnstorm 19:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Well I've got the ones on my User Page and I'm working on more! I've got to finish the deputies of the Clans and the medicine cats! Then I've got warriors, appretices, queens and kits to do! (I won't forget the elders) Fawnstorm 10:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) x RE:Question and Mistheart In the templates section on the page when yo uedit your user page, they should be there. Im not sure, if they arn't, may be you could ask Insaneular And your welcome for Mistheart, I can tell you like her! *Purrs* [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 20:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Also, wanna chat? Go to:http://webchat.freenode.net/ and type in #wikia-warriorcats-pca in the channel box. [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 20:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Were are you? How is Thornkit coming along? I NEED you to sign in on my user page! XD! Will you pls? Also leave any comment you have about my story! XD Fawnstorm 19:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Hi Birchy! I made you a siggy. If there's anything that needs changing, let me know! I won't be offended! XD! Oh, and remember to sign my friends list [[User:Mistyheart|'♫ Mistyheart ♫' ]] 10:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) 1.Click edit at the top of this page 2.Copy the code for this signature. If it's not in code form, click "source" in the top right corner of the edit screen 3.Go to the top of the page where it says: "my Home" "my talk" "watchlist" and "more" 4.click on more and click on "preferences" 5.Go down to signature 6.Paste the siggy on the box 7.Click on the box where it says Custom signature 8.Click save and you're done! [[User:Birchy|'Birchy' ]] Oops, you already have the siggie Maplefern gave you! Sorry! -facepalm!- I'm a mousebrain! But you can use this if you like ^^ [[User:Mistyheart|'♫ Misty ♫' ]] The Dark Forest are rising... 17:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Nearly It's nearly finished. I just need new blanks. -sigh-. If you are interested............? FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 17:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanx! XD! Thank-you so much B! I knew that I could count on you! The site isn't published yet, but it will be soon. I don't know when though. The blanks that are needed are on my talk page, I'll just say which ones are being qorked on! FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 17:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool thank you. Take as long as you need, remember, female, long and shorthaired and male, long and shorthaired. I knew I could count on you! FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 17:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) SORRY! I was eating my tea so I wasn't able to reply. Do you like this siggis? BirchyI am a warrior at heart...FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 18:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :P Just click Source at the top of the edit screen and then copy and paste the code that comes up. FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 09:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Didin't work at first, does now! Are you still interested in becoming a warrior of my Clan? FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 09:42, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't see them. Could you e-mail me them? fawnstorm@hotmail.co.uk? About the Clan, I have a kit who needs a mother. FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 09:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey Birchy hows the prey running, and how is Daisyeyes with her injured leg??? LOL Thanks for signing my friends list! MoonpeltStarClan will win.... 17:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I LOVE you're siggie! Who made it for you? Im sorry to intruge, and I also made you a charart cat! Its Brambleberry as a queen! She's RiverClans past medicine cat... ♣Silverthistle 13:54, March 21, 2010 (UTC) editing your homepage hi Birchy, I'm Shadewhisker. Just so you know, I corrected a few minor grammar mistakes on there...........LOL I HEART TACOS! Shadewhisker 21:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Your signature. Maybe u havent got a proper signature. Cla 17:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request!! Please and Thank you! theres 2 i need you to do lol Name: Poppybreeze Gender: Female Rank: Warrior Hair: Long Colour of fur: Blueish-Grey Eye Colour: Blue 2nd one: Name: Russeststar Gender: Male Rank: Leader Hair: Long Colour of fur: Grey Markings: Black dapples along his tail,legs and spine Other: Nicked ear THANKS!!!!! :3 Dawnleaf 13:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf :) Hey Birchy! I love the blanks! Though i have had a couple more offers of blansk so I am going to put up a poll to see which one will make it/win! I was wondering if you would like to be a queen in the nursery of MistClan? I have one kit (likes to call herself 'Headkit) and she really ''needs a mum! Her name is Darkkit (Darkflower), though she might change it. Please message back if you are interested! FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 17:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Great! Just send me the description of your queen! Also can you post a link to your Wikia? FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 17:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for signing! FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 18:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: No problem! I had to ask Sandy how to make my own tutorial! Here, just click this link and make your tutorial. Click here to make your tutorial!!! The reason the link is red is because the page needs to be created- by you. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 21:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) No problem, and thanks! Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 21:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :P Hold your horses. I still need offers for deputy and warrior for the other Clans. Can you do me a favour? I need a list of rules...? FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 17:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Birchy. 10 SITES! You must be fit to burst! Can you post me a link to the roleplay ones? I'd like to join :) FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 17:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Cna you just explain what adoption is? And send Charcters were? Do you thinkI should put the rules on the homepage? FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 17:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Shall I join? Do you need a deputy or senior warrior or med. cat? FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 17:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to help! But Misty has a deputy! Do you want to be a med. cat instead? FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 17:59, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Or, you can become the DustClan deputy, Birchfeather's Clan. FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 18:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Yeah, not been doing much. The freeweb site chrashed on me so I'm making a wiki. It's nearly finished. Your leading Project Photo. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Furled Bracken Sorry Birchy but Furled Bracken already has a sharpclaw image. I'm not sure why it's not on the page but it's in the accepted image archives (second to last if you want to see for yourself). I'm going to put it on the page now. Sorry.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.]][[User talk:Ashshadow|'''Warrior of StormClan]] 19:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Practice is always good =). It's a good theory but remember that SkyClan's Destiny comes out in August, there are new characters/ranks in that. Also we have other animal blanks and Tweak week. I think it will close eventually but no time soon.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 19:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol you're farther than me. About Furled Bracken it was decided a while ago that he would only have a sharpclaw image. Bramble said he wasn't truely a healer and not a leader in the clan sense. I know others have put leader images up and they were declined. Not very helpful am I =P.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 20:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, you'll become a warrior. Maybe you can talk to Bramble about an Alternate Sweetpaw image. She was described as a mottled tabby, a color just wasn't specified.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 20:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) You're good this time. Pineclaw is a new character from Battles of the clans.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 20:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Declined Image Your image has been declined due to one of two reasons. One, the image was over the limit of thirty-five approval sections at a time. Please remember to count the sections to make sure you can post your image up. Two, the character in question may not have had an actual description. We as an encyclopedia cannot just make up descriptions for the characters, so we can therefore not make art for them. Whether for either of these reasons, please be more careful in the future. Thank you, [[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 23:36, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I said one of the following reasons. In your case, the image was over the limit, so the image would have been declined due to reason one. Pay absolutely no attention to reason two if it didn't apply to you. --[[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 15:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you thanks for the input so far I am at a tie urghEmbers that remain after fire 13:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Age limit Hey Birchy. I'm very sorry, but Wikia's Terms and Conditions state that all users must be over 13 years of age to join. Since your age is under this limit, I've blocked you from editing until your 13th birthday. I'm sorry, but we can't make exceptions. If you have questions or concerns, you can e-mail me using the E-mail User function. Thanks, 01:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Even though I didn't know you. :P If you have any questions I'm sure I could help. 11:48 Thu Dec 1